


Hope of Morning

by temis



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Comfort, Cressi Day 2k20, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, trade deadline 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temis/pseuds/temis
Summary: It has been weeks since they talked to each other... But Cristiano knows how Leo is after a defeat. Until he hears the rumours.Inspired by the prompt contact from Cressi day 2k20
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37
Collections: Cressi Day 2k20





	1. Chapter 1

When Cristiano sees the news, his first instinct is to send a message, to the point he opens the contact list on his phone, ready to tap on it... And then stops. Because they haven't talked for a while, (2 weeks, whispers his mind), and even though their bond is stronger, to the point he wouldn't hesitate in calling Leo one of the most important people in his life, along with his family, he understands that the other man needs some time. And he knows Leo too, now. 

Knows the last thing Leo wants would be to have his wound probed - after all, it was to respect Leo's mourning, the time he had to take after a defeat that they haven't talked yet (he had wanted to hear his voice) - his last message was exactly that, asking Leo to call or message or send a sign it was ok to restart communications.

And in those two weeks, he had missed him so much. When his teammates made a good joke through messenger or Instagram, he wanted to share it or he had a nice story to tell, always his first instinct was to call Leo, or send him a text. And he hadn't. As the days went past, he had become more anxious, wondering what was happening with Leo, wanting to see him (hug him) again.

Now he understood the silence. If Leo was really leaving Barcelona... Making such an important decision was never easy, moving your life from one place to another, learning a new language, a new club, different traditions. Changing the shape of your soul to adapt to a new reality, even if it hurt, because the old one was suffocating the life out of you, until it was either that or lose yourself.

One thing Leo and him had in common - few would dare say they had not embodied their clubs to the point they had become synonymous for a time. It had been one of the hardest things he had done, to shed Madrid from his heart, and Bernabeu from his soul, to stop caring so much, and he had played in other clubs before. He doesn't know how Leo would be able to do it, to leave behind such a part of himself, and hopes the process is kinder to him. Though he also knows Leo is hardier, more resistant and stubborn than most think - if he has decided, to the point of announcing it... There is no turning back then. Leo is not easily dissuaded from his chosen path, as more than a few European defenders and goalkeepers know and rue him for it.

Cristiano eyes again the phone. he doesn't want to send a message, an almost impersonal request for information, for his condition. Fuck that. As he was thinking of looking up flights to Barcelona, if he would be able to use one of the airports, his cellphone rung. Leo was calling.

"Cris? I'm sorry for not calling before. You probably saw the announcements right? I'm sorry, I wanted to call you, but it was chaos." Leo's voice was soft, accent even thicker than normal with his exhaustion. Cristiano didn't need to close his eyes to imagine Leo curled on his blue armchair or under three or four blankets, face drawn and black marks under his eyes.

"Meu amor, tu não tens pelo que se desculpar. I was a bit surprised because of the news, but I was once in your place, Leo, I know how hard and crazy things get when something like that is on the line." Leo had once confessed to loving hearing his native language - even if his accent was different, many Brazilians had been part of Barcelona (of home), so it was a comfort to him. Cristiano had always been careful to not ask if that had something to do with a certain Brazilian player now in France, partly because Leo's dating past wasn't any of his business and partly because it didn't matter - Leo was with him now. 

Plus the fact Leo enjoyed listening to him... Listening to his language, it made him so happy, how Leo would instantly perk up when he called him 'meu amor', 'querido' 'leãozinho', how his eyes half-closed in relaxation after a hard match when they video called each other and was greeted with a 'boa tarde', or 'boa noite'... It made his heart pound, and fill with even more love for his... boyfriend? Partner? They hadn't defined what exactly they were for each other when they started - there had been no intention to go as far as they did after all, but perhaps it was time to change that too. Not now, but soon. 

Lionel's red face as he mumbled to his feet on one of the few occasions they had been able to visit each other - and when he hadn't understood and asked Leo to repeat and say more clearly, determined brown eyes turning to him, strained mouth, he had thought something terrible or important had happened - instead, Leo touched his face, bringing him down for a kiss he had gladly accepted. When they had separated, he found it difficult to let go of Leo, clutching him in his arms, the Argentinian' soft declaration of love ringing in his ears.

"Still, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to know it by the news, but thank you for being so understanding, mi Sol." From the other side, Leo let out a harsh huff. He hadn't video called, just normal voice. Cristiano could guess Leo didn't look his best, didn't want to worry him more than the mess he was mired in did, but he missed Leo. Missed seeing him, missed his smile, the cute way he would undo his hair by running his hands through it when he was nervous or tired, the softness of his beard when they kissed. 

"Lionel, it's ok. but could you video call me? I want to see you, querido. I know you are tired, but for me?" His voice had a wheedling tone to it now - Leo was unable to deny him when he asked like that and the Portuguese knew it (and made use of it when necessary).

Leo groaned. "I am not exactly put together right now, Cris. Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Leãozinho, I need to know how you are, I need to see you. So I would rather it be today." Cris put some strength in his words, Leo had a bad habit of letting people assume everything was fine, that he didn't feel upset, when in truth he needed the support. Sometimes Cristiano needed to push against Leo's automatic response of 'I'm fine', to get to how Leo was truly feeling - and to reassure himself Leo was still there, that he wouldn't ignore his needs (wouldn't slowly self destruct, not like his father).

"Just... argh. I'm going to call you back in a few seconds, okay?" 

"Of course, até daqui a pouco. Amo-te" Cris softened his voice, trying to convey as much of his love as he could in those few words.

"Yo también te amo, Cris"

It didn't take long, only a few moments before Leo was face timing him.

Black shadows under his eyes, made more apparent by how pale Leo was. He also seemed a bit thinner than normal. His heart clenched with worry. Dressed in pajamas and **huddled** under blankets, Leo was as cute as ever, even though he seemed exhausted.

"Querido, é tão bom vê-lo. Thank you for video calling me. I'm sorry for everything that has been going on, do you want to talk about it?" Cristiano settled on his couch, dressed in sweatpants and stretching a bit, tilting his phone so Leo could still see his face.

"Cris... To tell the truth, no I don't want to speak about that. I know we need to talk, but not now, por favor." 

"Of course, meu amor. Have you talked with Paulo? Did you watch his last video in Instagram, of him trying to do those push-ups? That boy needs to be more careful when he's exercising! I told him he needs to listen to his coach, but he's too stubborn..." It wasn't difficult to chatter away all the the things he had wanted to tell Leo, watching carefully as on the other side the Argentine relaxed on his bed, seeing all the signs of him slowly falling into sleep. Good. Leo needed that. He wasn't surprised when Leo apologized, saying he was too sleepy to listen anymore. It had been his aim after all.

After Leo hung up, Cristiano searched for another contact on his list. One of the advantages of being in Italy while Leo was in Spain was that they were on the same time zone, so he didn't need to worry about being too early or too late to call, especially as the person on the other side wasn't exactly his fan, and considering he needed his help...

"Rodrigo Messi?"

"Yes, it is him, Ronaldo? May I ask why you are calling me?" Rodrigo's voice steady, and more cordial than the one and only occasion they had meet. 

"Leo called me today, the first time since the Bayern defeat to tell me about the transfer. We talked for a bit and he was halfway to sleeping when we hang up, but he looked tired, so I thought I could surprise him in Barcelona. For that I need to know when his schedule is clear, or at least when he has some time free." Cristiano stumbled over his words, over explaining, but better that than be denied immediately by Leo's brother. 

"You got him to sleep? Thank you, he is having trouble with it, what with the circus going on and before that the meetings to ascertain if it was possible for him to invoke the clause and walk free, then where could he go when he decided to change the teams." Rodrigo's voice softened a bit. Even though they were no more than passing acquaintances, it wasn't only Leo that had to endure the problems that came with transfers and their rumors. Leo's brother sounded just as tired, and considering he was the one who organized his schedule, Cristiano wouldn't be surprised if Rodrigo's work had doubled or tripled in the last week alone, just to keep on top of all the information. "To tell the truth, Leo doesn't have a lot of free time, but honestly, he needs a break, we all need a break, and he will be glad to see you. Do you have the Friday free? Then you can stay the weekend or even into the week. The difficult part will be hiding you from the paparazzi when you arrive, but I don't think they will suspect you of coming here, much less if you drop by my house instead of going directly to Leo's. Most of the vultures seem to forget I also live in Barcelona, thankfully."

"I will have to check with my assistant, but even if I don't, I can clear it with her. How exactly do you plan me to go to your house?" Cristiano was uneasy, he hadn't expected Rodrigo to seem _**happy**_ about it, had anticipated being told no and then either find a way around or bother Leo's brother until he agreed, in fact.

"My wife can pick you up from the airport if you take a private jet, that should help in staying incognito. This Friday is going to be a partial family reunion."

"...no offense meant, but I don't know your wife, I don't remember seeing a lot of pictures with her so I don't think I can recognize her. And family reunion??" This sounded more and more like a crazy idea (crazier than he had planned), but what the hell. He wasn't going to be the one to turn down help in meeting and (hopefully) cheering up Leo, even when it comes from unexpected sources.

"None taken." Rodrigo snorted amused "I will send you a photo of her on the day, so you don't just go along with whoever is there and notices you first. She uses her maiden name in her ID, so even if she has to get it checked, it won't alert most people to the connection with Leo, or you for that matter. And as I said, it will be a partial reunion, My mother is in Argentina, and father is up to his gills dealing with all the different clubs and was persuaded to take a plane to England and see what was going there, rather than get on everyone's nerves with what each club was saying and being entirely unhelpful in letting Leo rest. So in the end it will be me, my wife and children, Mattias, Leo and Sol." And from those, Leo and his sister would be happy to see him, Mattias didn't care much so long as Leo was happy and the oldest brother who hadn't been the most accepting seemed to have done a complete change in his stance. Maybe Leo would explain to him what changed... but probably not. Getting Leo to talk about personal feelings or the dynamics of his family was sometimes like trying to get milk from a stone. At least he knew he wouldn't be thrown disapproving glances all dinner long.

"Sounds good. What should I bring to the dinner? Wine or some kind of champagne? Dessert? There are some good patisseries in Turin, I can order one today and it should be ready before my flight." Cristiano hummed, thinking of which cakes Leo would like, and which would also be suitable for children, considering Leo's nephews would be there.

"You don't need to bring anything - I already have all ingredients and the dishes planned. Do you have any dietary restriction? Or something you don't eat in general?"

"I am not a fan of meat, prefer fish or chicken, but that's a preference and not a restriction beyond needing to keep my weight and general health status for football. Please don't be offended if I don't eat alfajores or dulce de leche or chocolate. I really don't like sweet things." the last part was said with a tinge of exasperation.

"Why do I think there's a story involving Leo behind that disclaimer?" Rodrigo's question was amused. 

"I once made the mortal mistake of tasting an alfajor and not being properly worshipful of its quality and taste, and Leo refused to speak to me for an entire hour until he realized he could eat all of my portion too, if he correctly calculated how much he had to run off later so his trainer didn't get angry with him." Was Cris rueful answer.

Silence for a second, and then Messi (shame it was not his preferred one) broke out in laughter, flat out unable or unwilling to say anything else, and it bordered on hysterical. How bad were things in Barcelona if Rodrigo Messi, who was almost unflappable according to Leo, was close to his breaking point? The next call he made would be to his own personal assistant. As far as he remembered he had no pressing meetings or events important enough his presence was required, so it should be easy. Even if it wasn't... It was for occasions like this one that he had a reputation as a professional - he never cancelled without a good reason, so when he did, it meant he had to, and people respected that.

When Rodrigo finally spoke again, he was still chuckling slightly, voice wavering:" Thank you, I really needed to laugh after the last days. Please e-mail me your flight details when you have them. " 

"Of course. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

A few obstacles down, a few more left before he made this trip reality. Calling his assistant was easy and like he remembered there was nothing exceedingly important. 

His schedule was free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but ever since I used pro-writing for grammar, this chapter seems to have formatting issues, especially with the addition of spaces between words and punctuation. If you find something like that, please tell me so I can fix it. I went through the chapter, but I may have left a few.

Arriving in Barcelona was still weird - each time it felt less and less like being in enemy territory, but the sensation hasn’t dispersed completely. A tensing of the shoulders, a wish to fix a smile before he remembers he doesn’t need to anymore. Nine years of learned behaviors  being degraded  over the course of one because of Leo.  He takes out his cell, glancing at the picture Rodrigo sent, searching for Roxane, a tall woman with blond highlights in her hair.  The least he can do is know her name, considering that without her and her husband, he would walk through the crush of the terminal like the last few times he had visited Leo.

She found him first, and they made small talk during the way home, the blackened glass protecting their privacy while they spoke about the weather, amenities and major tourist spots in Barcelona. They skirted around football, almost a coordinated dance, neither mentioning it.  He wanted to understand more about how Leo had come to his resolution, wished to assure himself of his condition and the reason of his decision. Something must have happened. Leo wouldn’t make such a change without a reason.

Leo in another kit rather than blue and red Barcelona seemed preposterous. But out of everyone, he couldn’t judge, not with how he  was seen  as a madridista, a merengue for most of his career.  A secret: he had imagined staying there forever before the broken trust, and even then, it had hurt to consider offers away from Madrid.  He went through with the deal because otherwise he would be bound and discarded - his performance not enough to offset the distaste Perez had for him, and Bale’s wish for the number one spot. And if he stayed, it would only confirm to the president that they could treat him like trash. Better to go somewhere else. Contrary to what many may have thought, it didn’t give him pleasure to watch Real stumble without him and Zidane. Those were still his friends, and they had his loyalty. He hoped Leo’s friends (his second family) kept supporting him, even if he no longer wore blaugrana colors.

They arrived at Rodrigo Messi’s house, Roxane telling him his presence was a surprise.  This would be only the second time he met Leo’s family, and the Argentine wouldn’t be there to smooth things over in case it went  badly. Too late now for doubts. And the reason for his unplanned trip was still valid. Help Leo through the chaos of his transfer, be at his side and, if not help him relax, at least let him know he wasn’t alone. Life went on, even if it hurt.

Cristiano took a deep breath before getting out of the car, centering himself for whatever would happen (features neutral, play stupid or lazy, but let nothing get to you. Your pride wasn’t worth it, it wasn’t  just  him who would/could suffer.) - even if Rodrigo seemed to be more tolerant, would it last the afternoon into the night when Leo arrived? Or would it be the opposite? Treating him well only when Leo was there and ignoring him when it was  just  him and the other Messi siblings?

Soon he would find out.  Roxane opened the door of the house - not a mansion, but enough for a family to live  comfortably, with a backyard big enough for children (and dogs from the barks he heard) and pool to cool off during the hot days.  The hallways decoration was light, using shades of blue for the shelves, and a light green on the wall, contrasting  nicely  with the mahogany color of the table and chairs, but what drew his attention was the small pink fluffy rug in front of the TV, out of place in the room, and his lips twitched seeing it.

“That was Marina’s doing.”

Her voice surprised him from his thoughts. “Sorry?”

“The pink rug. You did a double-take, like everyone who sees it for the first time.  Mari saw it on a store and used her chore’s earnings to buy it for when she sits on the floor to watch a movie or play video games with her father”

“Oh. Is it as fluffy as it looks?” Cris asked, eyes crinkling at the corners.

Roxane bit her thumb, before replying: “You know,  I think  it is, I never laid down there, but sometimes she has to fight her brothers for her place on it, but it is hers as she spent her money. Ro and I don’t get involved unless we have to tell them to settle down somewhere else. It doesn’t seem fair for her to not be able to use it when she wants  just  because her brothers like it too. The boys can’t find rugs as fluffy as hers, so for now they share when she is not there. Ro and I have taken to calling it the discord mat, because of how often our children fight over it,” Roxane explained.

“... I am  suddenly  thrilled neither of my sisters had something like that when we were growing up.  I have the feeling we would have driven my mother crazy if she had to deal with us fighting all the time to sit on a special place.  To be fair though, my favorite thing at home when we were growing up was a football, and Hugo preferred cars or video games, while my sisters had their dolls.” Cris said, smiling  ruefully.

Roxane took him farther into the house, upstairs, to a guest room while they talked.

“It is annoying, but  just  a part of what parenting is. Here’s your room, so you can leave your things here. Rodrigo  probably  didn’t even hear us, too occupied with dinner and the music he puts on when he’s cooking.” She shook her head, smiling a little. “Would you like to rest for a moment here? I know plane trips are exhausting.”

“Thank you, but that won’t be necessary. I ended up napping on the way, if I take another I may throw my sleep pattern off...” Cris commented, running his hands through his hair.

“Well, then let me give you a tour of the house! Please come with me. Mine and Ro’s room is in the end of the hallway. These two in front of it are the children’s rooms. Right now they are out, because Matias went with them to the park in the common area, but they will be back soon. The door at the end is a bathroom, if you need.”  She pointed out the doors as she spoke, though with the children’s it wasn’t necessary, the colorful posters and letters in each door gave it away. “Here we have the games room, with a pool table and some board games we all like to play. The video games, as you saw, are in the living room, in front of the discord mat.  I believe  Ro is going to take some time, so don’t  be surprised  if the children rope  all of  us in one of their games while we wait for Maria Sol and Leo to arrive. “

“About that... uh, what do they know about me and Leo? Leo introduced me to Maria Sol, Matias, Rodrigo and their parents, but not the children.”  And it had been a partial success, considering the reaction from the older Messi - it had left him wary of what Rodrigo would have told their sons.

“You don’t have to worry, they know you and Leo are dating and  are excited  to meet you - one reason Matias went with them to the park was to give you a bit of space, as it is doubtful they will leave you alone, at least not until Leo arrives.” Roxane replied, smiling. Cristiano was stunned at the idea Leo's family had automatically assumed they were dating, but composed himself enough to reply:

“I like children, it won’t be a problem, besides, Leo is always talking about his nephews, it will be good to meet them too!”  Cris beams at her, because it is true, when they weren’t exchanging news about their teams and themselves, they had taken to talking about their families and Leo was crazy about all his nieces and nephews, sending pictures and telling him about their antics and preferences, while he reciprocated with photos from his family vacations, all the cousins and nieces and nephews he had and loved. It was one thing both of them had in common and made them closer in the long run, along with their competitiveness.

“Ok, but please tell them if you  are tired  or need a moment alone, they will understand it.” Implied in the tone was that Roxane would make them understand it. Cris doubted he would need to call for a break. God knows he had a lot of practice when the children of his siblings and cousins had been young. He missed it a little, playing football, video games or house with them.

They went downstairs, back to the living room, and Roxane restarted the tour: “We have a lavatory here, our dining room, and finally the kitchen.  And here’s my husband who isn’t paying any attention to anything else around him when he is cooking as usual.” she commented  drily  upon entering the kitchen where Rodrigo was belting along with a radio, immersed in chopping vegetables, then turning the meat on the grill and finally checking the fridge, still oblivious to their presence, even when they are less than two meters away from him.

Cris snorted, a hand over his mouth as Roxane got closer and closer to Rodrigo, without him noticing, too absorbed in looking for a salad seasoning from his mutterings.

She took her chance,  lightly  poking him when he was mid transit between the counter and the fridge, making him JUMP at least ten centimetres from the floor with the plastic bottle in his hand.

Cristiano was laughing and using the wall to not fall, while Roxane had lifted an eyebrow, waiting for her husband to compose himself.

“Madre de Dios! Hijo de puta! ¿Quieres darme un infarto? You will have to raise our children all alone!”  Rodrigo was clutching the bottle to his heart, too surprised to do anything else while he recovered.

“I am  just  testing your heart, dear.”  Roxane asked her husband  sweetly: “And how many times have I told you to pay more attention to what’s going on around you, especially if we have guests coming?”

“...in my defense, at least this time I’m wearing normal clothes?” Rodrigo asked  sheepishly, greeting his wife with a light kiss.

Cristiano wondered what exactly happened before, but considering his host still seemed annoyed at her husband, he planned to asked later (much later,  perhaps?) to Matias.

“Better, but not perfect. Also, Leo and Sol would help me raise our kids, so I don’t have to worry about that.” was Roxane’s cheeky answer.

“Not Matias?”  Cristiano dared to ask, reminding the couple of his presence, smiling at their faces when they heard his question.

“I love both of my brothers, but Matias has the unenviable quality of being able to piss off and start fights with everyone when the mood strikes him, and the last thing I want is for the twins to get that from their uncle.” Rodrigo replied, putting the bottle on the counter, before extending his hand. “Nice to see you again, I’m sorry for not greeting you when you arrived. I got a bit absorbed in my cooking and heard nothing over the music.”

Cristiano bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing - if that was  just  a little distracted, he  really  didn’t want to know what Rodrigo was like when he concentrated on something -  perhaps  it was a family trait? Leo had the same focus, at least while on the pitch.

He shook hands with Rodrigo “No worries, thanks for helping me pull off this little surprise visit. I hope I’m not intruding too much in your routine.”

“Bah, we invited you. I should be the one thanking you, considering that you will do us a favor, if you can get Leo in better spirits.” His heart clenched at the admission of Leo being unhappy.  All evidence pointed to that being true, but it still saddened him, considering what the Argentine was going through.  Especially for such a private person, having all his private affairs looked over, everyone trying to predict what was going to happen, like a cloud of vultures,  just  waiting for the right time to annoy and wound him, spill his secrets on the news and every channel that would accept them.

They kept talking, Rodrigo giving him a better idea of what was going on with Leo, the choices he had to make soon, the choices he had made and  were discarded by  the whore of a president they have in Barcelona, putting his skin and power above what Leo wanted, what he deserved to get after years and years of loyalty.

Roxane touched his arm  gently  and he realized his hands are in fists, jaw clenched and the beginnings of a scream building on his throat. It would not help. So he  consciously  unclenched the muscles of his neck, stretched his hands and sips on the water Rodrigo put in front of him, a knowing glance before a change of topics to safer subjects.

Neither of his hosts seem bothered when he answers in monosyllables, though he tries to follow the conversation, fast-paced Argentinian accent and words flowing in rapid currents between the two, catching his attention as Rodrigo updates his wife on the antics of his middle brother.  And he asked more about their children - he knows the basics from Leo, their names, basic personalities and some stories, but it is a fresh perspective, from doting uncle to proud (and exasperated, mad, worried, happy) parents.

Soon, he checked for himself, Matias and the three children having arrived from the park:

Marina was the oldest at ten, the only girl and bossy in the way every older sibling is, taking care and responsibility for her brothers, reining them in when necessary.  She reminded Cristiano of Elma, especially when the girl broke up the fight between her twin brothers of who would talk to him first or when she ordered them around to help their father.  Carlos and Diego were two years younger than she, identical twins, and they  instantly  started asking questions as soon as they saw him, culminating in asking if they could play football in the backyard.  He would need a stone heart to refuse their shining eyes and pleading expressions, his agreement given over Roxane and Rodrigo’s exclamations that he didn’t need to play with them, and he was a guest, he should rest, entertaining their children wasn’t why he had came all the way from Turin.

“I would be glad to, but you will need to give me some time to change out of these clothes, I’m not  really  dressed for a game right now”" Cristiano laughed, tugging on his shirt’s collar as an example - he  was dressed  up to meet with Leo, in a semi-formal occasion.  It was  just  the second time he met with his lover’s family, so he had dressed  appropriately  for that, dress shoes, pants tailored for his long legs and a pressed shirt, diamond earrings in his ears and the watch Leo had given him on his wrist.

The three children agreed  eagerly, saying they would wait for him in the backyard, and please don’t take too long?

The middle Messi brother interjected then “C’mon squirts, let Cristiano go change in peace, as your poor uncle is not enough for you anymore” Matias made a dramatic pose, hands over his heart, causing everyone to laugh and the children to poke him, calling him their favorite uncle... After Leo - Marina  slyly  added.

They spent the afternoon like that, in the backyard, showing off tricks and dribbles and trading jokes and taunts with each other, until Roxane called everyone inside to clean up and shower, as Leo and Sol would arrive for dinner.  Cristiano had to blink at the chaos the announcement provoked, little legs and arms everywhere, and  suddenly  an empty backyard.

“Well, time for you to change again, and I need a shower too, let’s go inside, yes?” Matias told him, tapping his shoulder.

“Sure, did Roxane say when they would get here? I couldn’t  really  hear her well.” Cristiano asked.

“You mean you couldn’t hear anything over the excited squeals, and I don’t blame you,  I think  my ears are still ringing.  But no, I don’t believe she told us a time, but Sol has a habit of always being late to everything and making others late too, so we  probably  have enough time.” Matias shook his head, as if trying to get rid of the sound.

“I didn’t want to say anything, but... Yeah, they are  really  excited, aren’t they?” In Cristiano’s opinion, it was cute, how much they loved Leo, how they wanted to be ready for when he arrived.

“You talk as if you didn’t pretty much blind me and Roxane with your smile. Not that I mind it particularly, but you are very obvious about what you feel.” Matias  offhandedly  remarked, lips quirking in amusement.

“I can’t  really  help it.”  Cristiano felt sheepish, so he went up to his room, took a fast shower and dressed himself up again, nervous about Leo’s arrival,  suddenly  thinking he may not like the surprise. He had pretty much  just  invited himself to the Messi's family reunion.  He knew Leo didn’t mind when he appeared in Barcelona to take up his private time, but would he be so cheerful when it was about the instances he dedicated to his family? He didn’t know.

Taking a deep breath and  slowly  exhaling, he told himself to not care. At least not now.  He was here, and there wasn’t a lot he could do to change that now, he  just  had to ride it to the end now (and hope Leo liked his surprise).


	3. Chapter 3

When he goes down, the excitement is palpable in the atmosphere, Roxane straightening up Diego's clothes while Mari helps Carlos. 

All adults had changed: Rodrigo was wearing a blue polo shirt and jeans, Roxane a black dress with a white flower print and Matias seemed to have copied his brother, changing only the colour of his shirt to yellow.

The dining room table was set, all plates in their places, a smaller one to the side with the food, buffet style. Everything smelled great - he hadn't noticed being hungry while they played, but the proximity to food made him conscious that he could really eat right now... The buffet had the traditional Asado variety of cuts and meats (you can take Argentinians out of Argentina, but not Argentina out of Argentinians...), some pieces of chicken and grilled fish (probably for him - he hoped it wasn't too much trouble), a big bowl for the green salad, a smaller one for the grilled vegetables (carrots, beets, broccoli and more), a container set apart with enough empanadas for everybody and a great selection of drinks, from cola and juice to wine and beer, there seemed to be something for everybody.

When the doorbell rang, he swallowed, hard. His hands were shaking a bit inside the pockets of his trousers. He really hoped he hadn't grossly overstepped Leo's boundaries by being here. In his head, it had sounded like the perfect idea back in Turin, but now, waiting for Leo to appear in the hall... He was afraid Leo wouldn't see their relationship the same as him, something more than friends with benefits or even casual lovers. Taking a deep breath, Cristiano purposefully stretched his neck. Nothing he could do. Just hope he hadn't been wrong about them all along.

The children had gone first, greeting their uncle and aunt enthusiastically. Voices high and low mixing in the characteristic melody of Argentine Spanish. Then Matias and Rodrigo's voices joining the chorus, until only Roxane and he were left in the dining room. She was fluttering about, straightening the centrepiece, knives and forks and doing other kinds of busy work as she kept him company.

His heart was beating faster than in a game, and he hid his hands in the trouser's pockets, afraid they will give away how nervous he is.

When he sees Leo, his lips twitch. He should have expected Leo's (lack of) fashion. The man is wearing shorts, a worn black T-shirt and flip-flops. There are still black shadows under his eyes, but he shaved and his hair is styled back, giving him a mature look and making his ears more prominent. He was looking at Matias and flanked by Marina and Diego on one side, and Sol and Carlos on the other. Sol smiled at him, mischievously, before greeting him:

"Hello, Cristiano! I'm glad you could visit us, I hope the trip was pleasant." As soon as Sol said his name, Leo looked to the direction she was facing, seeing you for the first time. The surprise is written in his face, eyes large and mouth open, frozen for a slow second before he runs to Cristiano, whose hands automatically embrace him, eyes closing with the comfort of Leo's head under his, hair smelling of oranges and tickling his nose and arms around his waist in greeting. He doesn't need to ask if Leo is happy to see him, not with such a greeting.

God, he is so happy, it feels so good and right, Leo's body pressed against his, humming pleasure in his throat, a little more and he would call it purring.

It is Roxane's voice who calls them to attention: "The food is going to get cold, and my husband may cry if all his work in the kitchen is wasted. Let's eat, shall we?" She was smiling at them as she speaks, eyes soft and understanding.

"Rodrigo wouldn't cry - he would just sulk over it in a corner and refuse to say why, like a child. And I apologize, I should have greeted you 'xane." And Leo does, but not before entangling his right hand to Cris left, and dragging him along, unwilling to cut all contact. It felt nice, holding hands like that, being able to be open and loving.

Taking the chance, Cristiano greeted Sol, considering he hadn't said anything to her before Leo had jumped on him.

"I'm sorry Leo, has it been so long since we got all together that you are forgetting my personality? The only one who is a sulker in this family is you. Sol cries, I manly brood and Matias gets angry. Having said that, I believe food is always better hot." Rodrigo said, before ushering everyone to their seats.

"I may sulk, but so do you - calling it 'manly brooding' is just an elegant way to say we stare into space and get sad. And we both know it." Leo nudged his brother, before choosing one of the lateral chairs, so he and Cris could sit side by side. Leo didn't want to let Cris's hand go. It was like being in a dream and having his wish right there. He knew he kept looking into Cristiano's direction, but he had to check he was really there, and each time, he just felt that warmth and safety. Cristiano's presence wouldn't make anything easier - in fact, it would make things harder if a paparazzi got a shot of them together - but it filled him with happiness, that the other man would do this for him - would coordinate with his family, would surprise him (would care for him so much). 

He kissed Cristiano's knuckles, before breaking his hold and leaving his hand on the table. A cheesy romantic gesture, but he had found he liked making them, and after their acquaintances with benefits started to deepen... He had observed how Cris loved them, how he would go wide-eyed and a bright smile would take over his face, almost promptly, like now. 

Honestly, they behaved more like boyfriends than anything else, and it was more the lack of a conversation that kept them from classifying what they have as dating. He had even introduced Cristiano to his family (with mixed feelings from his parents). Cristiano had done the same, introducing him to his siblings and mother, to much better results, even if he had spent the entire lunch anxious, shy and red, both from Hugo's jokes, as well as how Dolores had immediately taken to him, treating Leo as one of her own and insisting that he should eat more, "please take some dessert - good, you are not on one of those dreadful diets, are you?" while throwing a very disdainful look to Cristiano's plate, covered in greens and leaves, to her son's annoyance. He had observed wide-eyed as son and mother had taken to bickering into fast fledged and sharp Portuguese, his untrained ear-catching only a few of the words thrown around. He would have been more anxious if Cris hadn't ended their discussion by laughing and hugging his still grumbling mother to his chest. Hugo had explained that Cris' dietary restrictions badly clashed with their mother's instinctive need to feed them, to her disgruntlement. 

It was still a bit like a delirium to him - how their relationship started. He had been tired of his mother's barbs at every woman he tried to date, since he had complied with her wishes concerning Antonella, so many years ago. Leo couldn't totally blame her, because some of those women had been after him for his money or influence, but a good deal less of them than his mother implied or thought. He wasn't that oblivious or blind, and Rodrigo and Sol always met his girlfriends first so he could weed out the ones who thought he was an easy mark.

The result still made him feel lonely, in a Madrid party for one sponsor or the other with only Sol for company, and she was talking fashion with a designer, leaving him alone near the champagne. Leo drunk enough to feel tipsy and slightly happier instead of like a sulking child. That was when he saw Ronaldo, talking and joking with other guests, as always dressed up to the nines, diamond earrings and bracelets, the jewels contrasting beautifully with his skin. The man was still one of the prettiest men Leo had ever seen, no matter his age. He didn't know whether to blame the alcohol, his bitterness over being alone, that stray thought or a combination of all three, but it gave him enough of a courage boost to approach his 'rival' when the other guests moved on. 

Cristiano greeted him as always, with a smile and a polite question, used to their professional interactions by now. He could admit he was not the easiest man to talk with: it had always been the Portuguese good humour and social tact that had smoothed their talks. He had regarded their conversations as a time occupying action between prizes revelations or shows. With his shift of intention, however, he did his best to remember and pay attention to what the other player was saying and try and make him laugh. His flirting also didn't pass unnoticed, evoking a raised eyebrow and a glimmer of interest from deep brown eyes. He almost choked from disbelief when Ronaldo started to flirt back. Outrageously and hard enough to elicit a blush and stammering, before he regained some of his composure. He had left his sister a note and spent the first of many nights well accompanied. 

He had wrongly thought he could keep their relationship only physical, had bet on Cristiano wanting the same from his reputation... But he got invested. And the same characteristics that made him seek Cris as a bedfellow, also made him a good partner: they were both rich and famous, there was no need to suspect the other player of using him, considering they wouldn't play each other in La Liga, and even a Champions League duel wasn't a certainty. Cristiano couldn't have any ulterior motives from their meetings, except the same he did: company that understood what it meant to be always under pressure, that got how hard it was to keep grinding his body and mind for the game, to be the best, to do the most for the team. 

He loved their talks after sex, just small glimpses of each other's days and what they cared about or liked. It was at around the third month of their escapades that he realized he missed Cristiano's presence. He didn't know what exactly to do about that, beyond keep meeting and reinforcing their bond - with words, gestures and care. He had been the first to call just to see each other casually, even if that meant being trapped indoors. He had feared being turned down, heart thumping wildly in his chest. Instead, Cristiano had given him a big smile and assured him he would be on the next possible flight to Barcelona. Every time, he pushed a bit more the boundaries, changing their interactions and relationship, observing and learning when Cris was happy, sad or uncomfortable with something. Trying to not break the trust the Portuguese had on him. It was the most precious gift he had been given.


	4. Chapter 4

Shaking his head to clear away his reminiscences from when they start they started their relationship, Leo concentrated on speaking and eating. Even so, he couldn't stop smiling, sometimes bumping shoulders or knees together with Cristiano, just to feel that he was really there with them, solid and real. It wasn't a fanciful daydream or wish. Knowing they would have more time together later when they went back to his own house made the evening even sweeter. Any time spent with Cristiano was good, but it still felt special - not having to count the time because they could only steal hours here or there between trips, games and the myriad of responsibilities that came with fame and his contracts.

Hopefully, in a familiar place and with more time he would be able to gather his courage and finally ask Cristiano to be his boyfriend, to make their relationship official. There was a bracelet for the occasion, hidden inside his closet just for that. Something he hoped Cris would like to wear when he could, bought thinking of him and how it would look like in his arm. But he would worry about that later.

Now, he enjoyed the warm cheer from his family and partner, laughing at Matias' jokes, watching his nephews and niece recount their game with Cristiano; Sol's experience at university, receiving news from home, their parents, uncles and cousins. By the end of it, he was sated and sleepy, hardly able to keep his eyes open. He didn't ask to spend the night though, wanting to go back to his own home and have Cristiano sleep in his arms, on his bed. He doubted they would do anything more. Cris was an early sleeper, and at 11 PM, it was already later than normal for him, and the stress from the trip didn't help either. He heartily thanked his siblings for the surprise before saying their goodbyes to everyone, gathering Cris' luggage and going to his car. It was a good thing Sol had convinced him to take a Jeep with darkened windows. Even if there were paparazzi following him, they wouldn't be able to identify who the passenger was.

Getting home was easy, he drove almost on autopilot. Cristiano was dozing on his seat, head falling forward. They arrived fast, the streets less crowded at the time. If it wasn't for the fact Cris would be much more comfortable sleeping on a real bed, he would feel guilty waking him up. He looked tired too. Carefully, he stroked Cris' cheek, so his touch would wake him slowly. Cris grumbled a little but opened his eyes.

"Leo? Não foi um sonho, foi?" Whatever Cris said, he couldn't make sense of the Portuguese words, but he replied anyway "Mi sol, we've arrived, just a little more and we will have a bed to sleep, ok? Stay awake for me." kissing him on the forehead and tapped his shoulder, so he wouldn't go back to sleep, taking the time to take out the luggage on the back seat while Cris got his bearing.

They entered his house, and he clasped hands with Cristiano, guiding him until they were in his room. The decoration was simple and warm, everything in it was either for his comfort, like the video games, huge TV and nice speakers if he wanted to listen to something before sleeping or practical, such as the nightstand or lights.

He left Cris to change on the bathroom, opting to just throw together some old sweatpants and a ratty T-shirt quickly and turned on the TV to wait. After a few minutes, Cris was there with him, wearing only shorts, without any of his jewellery. When he got under the duvet, Leo couldn't help himself, dragging him closer, until he could kiss his cheek sweetly and hug him. Cris made a pleased sound, nuzzling into Leo's neck. He had his eyes closed and seemed ready to sleep. Turning off the TV and lights, Leo let himself settle down on the bed, just playing with Cris' hair for a time, watching him sleep, feeling his eyes weigh more and more, enjoying the sensation of having Cristiano with him there, until sleep won.

Cristiano woke up even without the alarm ringing, with the need to go to the bathroom, as soon as possible preferably. That was when he realized he and Leo had entangled themselves even more so at night than when they went to bed, but Cris also had to admit, it was good feeling Leo with him like that. He didn't remember the other man arriving at his house, but then again, his memory was still hazy, as if there were cotton barriers his thoughts had to go through. Carefully, he did his best to free his legs and arms without waking up Leo. He loved the man, but Lionel was an absolute grump in the morning, especially if someone woke him up before he got at least 8 hours of sleep, preferably nine. He didn't want to be glared at until Leo took his morning nap and recovered his beauty sleep, so when the man made a grumbling sound as he was getting out of the bed, he froze for a moment, hoping that Leo wouldn't wake up. 

After a few tense seconds, Leo just turned around in the bed, still asleep. Sighing in relief, he walked silently to the bathroom, not turning on the lights, so as not to bother Leo. In a few minutes, he felt much better and ready to start his morning routine, including brushing his teeth. It was while he was trying to open a missing cabinet that he remembered they weren't in Turin, in his home, but Barcelona. It hit him at once he had flown to another country to support his not-really-maybe boyfriend (lover definitely), and he had to sit down for a while. 

That was... more reckless than normal, even for him, especially after he had left his tabloid-filled days. He waited for a moment, thinking about everything that had happened yesterday, taking the plane, arriving, in Barcelona, interacting with Leo's family until he arrived, the way the Argentine greeted him... He didn't regret it and would do it all over again, even if it made it more likely for some paparazzi to catch them together when there was no excuse. He hoped he wasn't reading Leo wrong, that it wasn't only him thinking of maybe taking the next step and becoming officially a couple. 

Shaking his head, Cristiano looked for his necessaire, leaving the heavy feelings for another day. This wasn't about him. It was about helping Leo, so he should concentrate on that. Normally, he would go for a run, or start exercising for the day, if he was home. Here, he didn't know if he should, or even if he wanted to... Leo's bed was tempting, even more so with the man in it. He thought of how they could just laze around if they wanted to, nothing on either of their agendas... And it became a much easier decision.

As silent as he had gotten out the bed, he went back, moving slowly until he was under the duvet again. He relaxed his body, turned off the cellphone alarm and enjoyed the cosiness and warmth of the bed, Leo' scent around and near him. 

He slowly got closer to the other man, until he was near enough to feel the heat of his skin, depositing a kiss on the pale shoulder over the duvet, before moulding his body behind Leo's, nuzzling his hair and causing a small muttering from the Argentine. His body was heavy again, the heat and closeness making him sleepy.

When Leo woke up, the sun was already high in the sky, he was almost overheating because of the duvet, but also very comfortable, resting on a firm chest. He remembered at once Cristiano's visit to Barcelona and took the time to observe him sleeping. No make-up or jewellery, natural curls spreading across the pillow and he was still the prettiest man he had ever seen, even with a bit of drool falling from his lips. Chuckling, he kissed Cris' cheek, happy that the other man was still here, in his bed, instead of training or making breakfast, as it happened on the few times he had sneaked out to visit him in Turin. He hoped there would be many more times he could wake up like this in the future.

He ran his fingers through Cris' curls, watching as his eyelashes slowly started to move, his eyes opening a few seconds later.

"Good morning, mi sol. How are you feeling?"

"Good morning Leo. I'm good, a bit hungry. I'm surprised you woke up before me, you should rest more." Cristiano told him, hugging him close and letting his chin rest on the crown of Leo's head.

"You don't have to worry, I feel better already. And I slept more than normal either way. More and I would have woken up with a headache. I have to get up sometime after all. Give me five minutes and then we can have breakfast together, yes?" Leo said, before slipping out of Cristiano's arms, going to the bathroom. Cristiano watched him go, sleepily, before getting up himself to change into a soft T-shirt and jeans. Informal enough to not make Leo self-conscious if he wanted to walk around in pyjamas all day, but stylish enough that he felt comfortable in it.

They exchanged places, Cristiano brushing up his teeth when Leo left the bathroom. The first thing Cristiano did when they met again in the kitchen was to kiss Leo, feeling the mint taste, the way Leo just groaned into the kiss, arms on his waist and bit his lower lip, taking control of their kiss and gently ending it by dialling down its intensity, until it was a soft meeting of their lips. That shouldn't make him as content as it did, but somehow all the time he spent with Leo after they progressed from rivals-with-benefits to their current undefined relationship was like this. He got ridiculously happy with small gestures, the little knowledge Leo had of him because he *listened* when they talked, even if it was on how he didn't like to kiss before brushing his teeth, or what he liked or disliked for breakfast - as Leo illustrated again, by giving him strawberries and mango pieces. 

Breakfast was light and they talked mostly about their families, catching up on stories and what they had missed during the weeks Leo had cut contact. It would enter his hall of good memories, the early morning light illuminating the room, Leo laughing while recounting one of Geri's practical jokes, looking as if he had rejuvenated ten years in one night, skin less sallow, eyes bright and just happier in general. It would become one of his favourite memories, something he longed for when they couldn't see each other as much as they wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there are maybe one or two chapters left. I really thought this would be much shorter than it ended up being...


	5. Chapter 5

They spent the morning on the couch - just talking, touching. Leo couldn't bear any distance between them. It reminded him of why he had not contacted the Portuguese while dealing with the burofax drama. If Cris had called him, he would have blurted right out everything he was feeling - and his tender hearted lover would have insisted he should visit... And he wouldn't have been able to let Cris go again. As it is, he definitely doesn't know how he will be able to see Cristiano off when the weekend is over. For now, Leo enjoyed the arm on his waist as he rested on Cris' chest, hearing his heart thump a lullaby under his ear. 

He doesn't know how he could love Cristiano more than in this moment - knowing he had cancelled his agenda and taken a plane, just to be with him, to spend a weekend together. Cris didn't look like CR7: dressed down as much as he could stand. Face clean, hair free from gel and soft touches, he is the man Lionel wants to spend as much of his time with as he is able to. As a boyfriend, and perhaps, later, as a husband. 

And it's with that realization that he gets up, delicately disentangling himself from Cristiano's arms, depositing a small kiss on his cheek, with a soft "I will be right back". Leo doesn't want to be too long away from Cris, but the last thing he wants is to alarm him. So he goes up the stairs as if he had forgotten something behind. He didn't, the small box with the bracelet he chose was always in his mind, he was just too much of a coward to talk with Cristiano about it. Holding the velvet box in his hand, Leo shuddered, but set his jaw and went down the stairs, back to Cristiano. He hoped that he wasn't wrong about their relationship.

He had to smile when he saw Cristiano, curled around a pillow, looking so sleepy. However as soon as he got close, Cris perked up, smiling, and extending his arms, inviting him back into his arms. Until he saw the velvet box in Leo's hand, then Cris looked at him with surprise. Leo just thanked God the box was bigger than a traditional ring box, otherwise he would have to talk fast to explain.

"Querido, sabes que não precisa comprar nada para mim, não sabes? The watch you bought me was already too much. Even if I do love it," Cris said, depositing a kiss on Leo 's wrist when he got close enough.

"I like to give you presents - and it makes me happy to see you wearing them. Besides, you can't say much about me, when you send clothes and perfumes you think I might like almost weekly." Leo said, remembering the packages he received at home, always a happy occasion. 

"Yes, but it's not the same, is it? You know you don't have to give me expensive gifts - I would love anything just because YOU thought of me." Cristiano was serious, patting the seat at his side, a sign for Leo to sit there.

"I know, it's not... It's not because I want to buy you or anything like that, Cris. It's just... I love how the jewelry I choose looks on you, white metal looks in contrast with your tanned skin. It reminds me of the first time I flirted with you, do you remember that? You had your usual diamond earrings on, but also a delicate necklace made of silver, and a ring on each hand. It hit me like a crash, how beautiful you are, and I was tipsy enough that it didn't seem like a bad idea to maybe flirt, see if you were interested... and well, you know the rest." Leo said, ruffling his dark hair into disarray. He carefully put the box between them.

"Yes, I was surprised. You had never demonstrated any interest, I thought it was a joke at first, and decided to play along, see how dedicated you were to it. Then you kept flirting, even though you were blushing... Exactly like right now." Cristiano smiled fondly, tangling their fingers.

"I would never joke about something like that, you know this, right?"

"I know now. I didn't then. We had never really talked about anything beyond congratulations on various prizes or the weather. I much prefer our relationship now." Cristiano said, before leaving a soft kiss on Leo's lips.

Leo sighed, pressing closer to Cris' body, nuzzling into the Portuguese's neck.

"You will make me forget what I meant to say. I want... I want to take another step in our relationship, if you would like it too, I mean, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want, I just..." Leo stuttered, lowering his eyes and fiddling with the box with trembling hands.

"Leo... Please, keep talking." Cris' voice was raspy, and he was blinking more than normal. He drew courage from the way Cris was still there - smiling gently at him.

"I would like to ask you if you would accept to be my boyfriend, officially. Even if we can't let the whole world know, I would be honored if every person who matters to either of us knows we are a couple, that we are committed to each other." Leo squeaked out the words, anxious, as he put the box on the seat at his side, ready to get it if the answer he got was positive. 

"Yes, Yes! God, I was thinking just yesterday that we should make it official, that I wanted to be your boyfriend." Cris said, kissing Leo on every part that he could reach, hair, hands, lips.

"Oh thank God." Leo hugged Cris as hard as he could, laughing in relief and because of Cris' kisses, before opening the velvet box, taking the bracelet and putting it on Cristiano’s arm, watching as the diamonds contrasted prettily with the older man’s tanned skin.

"Beautiful choice, querido, I love it. But did you really think there was any chance of me turning you down? Why would I do that when I love you, Leãozinho?" Cristiano said, reciprocating the hug, and dragging Leo into his lap, so that they could more easily kiss.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen? I wouldn't be surprised if you had a caravan of people after you. Jealous, but not surprised in the least." Leo admitted, punctuating each one of his sentences with a long slow kiss.

Cristiano held Leo's face with both hands, looking into his eyes as he spoke:

"I love you, not anyone else. You don't have to be jealous and stop speaking as if you are not gorgeous. You know I love your pale skin, thick thighs and plush ass. The way you smile when we see each other, how you always remember what I like or don't like. How you kiss me. These are all the details that made me fall in love with you, what only you can give to me. Why would I look for someone else when I have you?"

"I obviously forgot how much of a romantic you are..." Leo sighed, melting into Cristiano's arms, depositing small kisses in his neck.

"You say it as if you don't enjoy it... And I know you do, from all the little sighs and smiles, don't you?" Cristiano teased, running his hands down Leo's back.

"I adore all of you, the romantic boyfriend, the sexy lover, the kind man, the competitive player. I want to stay with you for as long as possible, as long as you will allow me." Leo mumbled in his ear, sighing as he felt Cristiano's arms squeeze around him again.

"Certamente não precisas preocupar-te com isto. You say as if that's a possibility, when all I want is to be with you, like this. I just... miss you a lot when we are not together." Cristiano kissed Leo's head, running his hand soothingly over the fluffy dark hair, listening to Leo's breathing, and how he slowly became sleepy, nuzzling sweetly into his neck and yawning adorably.

"I do too. Always. It's the best thing for me to have you like this, to know that even if I fall asleep right now, you will be here when I wake up. That it isn't a dream." Leo murmured again, his soft accented voice even weaker than before. Cristiano didn't answer, and he wasn't surprised when Leo started to snore, the tiredness and stress finally catching up with him. 

He rearranged Leo's body over his own, feeling his weight settle over him, comforting as a blanket, his own breathing slowing down to match Leo’s. 

They would be together - not only this weekend, but as long as both of them agreed to keep their connection going. Cristiano could see them having a lasting relationship, as he doubted they would ever tire from the comfort of having someone who understood you completely. Those were Cristiano's last thoughts before succumbing to sleep, content knowing they would have all the time in the world when both woke up.

As it should be.


End file.
